UK
by Half-WonderLander-BlackHatGuy
Summary: One man, who does't think he can save his world from evil? Or can he, he has more then just stop evil...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Woodey a young 15 year old WonderLander. At that age all WonderLanders boys and girls must go to a school called Fighting school for 6 years. As Woodey entered the Schools doors there was no one inside. But Woodey soon found his way into gym were everyone was. On his first day was late. J.T Ton the leader of Fighting School walked Woodey to a White tile in them middle of the room, as Woodey stepped on to the tile 3 screen on a wall behind were all the teachers sat started to spin around and around. Everyone watched the 3 screens as they spinned. Suddenly the Screens stopped, 1 huge word was on the screen. 2 of the word said Dark the one in the middle sayed Light. What did it mean? J.T Ton suddenly asked Woodey what side does he want to go one. Turning around there was 2 long tables. One of them were black were looked like the Students that choiced Dark sat there, the other one was with were all the Students choiced Light sat there. Choosing Light Woodeysat beside his best friends James who however was a James type a type of WonderLander that loves Wonder Animals cestures, Tacklegull a Rickey type like Woodey was a type of WonderLander that were the greatest of all types. After a half hour in the gym Woodey, James and Tacklegull headed towards there first class. Mr. Heart was Woodey main teacher. Mr. Heart was a Rickey type just like Woodey all Rickey wore a brown cowboy's hat and also they all had short bown hair. Mr. Heart was kown for wirting book about great Half WonderLanders. Like one of the greatest and longest living Half Wonder Lander, Bradley. Lived to be 27 but die from battling Red Scar BlackHatGuys. But his legend still lives on. As the next class started Mr.Kirdo was Woodey's next teacher. Mr Krido is the Fighting Trainer, his famous for being the best student of Koger. The most Famous Koga type to battle a army of red scar BlackHatGuys. Mr. Krido was too a Koga type all Koga types have black spiked hair and black eyes. Kirdo lend Mr.Hearts class to the Stadium were young WonderLanders train for Fighting. But Woodey's day was just starting and he was the first one to step into the stadium. He was going to battle Gentleman one of the top students in Fighting School he is a Gentleman outside of the School but inside his a fear to all Studnets. The battle was about to start went Gentleman slamed Woodey into a wall. Gentleman thought Woodey was finshed so he was to turn around went Woodey growled at him. Running up to Gentleman Woodey was pushing him into a wall. Gentleman could believe it a Skinny little Rickey Type pushing him around. Suddenly sharp pain his left shoulder. Looking towards his shoulder Gentleman was biting him. Woodey cried in pain and stopped pushing Gentleman. Getting punched to Gentleman was about to finsh the finel blow went Krido stopped him. Mad and angery Gentleman stomped out of the room and slamed the door behind him. Later that day Woodey just got out of the Nurse room, a huge red spot were Gentleman bit him was still there. Pain was still there in his shoulder. As he walked home he felt someone was following him. Turning around no one was there. Half way home Woodey was punched into a steet fance. Looking up Woodey saw a BlackHatGuy with Black Angle wings. Looking up Woodey then feel a sharp pain got threw his neck, he tryed to scream for help but he could talk. Looking down a huge black thorn was right threw his neck. Woodey was shocked and he couldn't move. Suddenly Woodey's heart stopped. Blacking out Woodey hit the ground. "Heh what a fool, I can't belive that's his one of the Rainbow Crystal Keepers!" BlackHatGuy flew up to Woodey's body. He was about to grab Woodey went he could hear a loud heartbeat from Woodey's body. Stepping back Woodey slowly moved his hand towards the thorn and pulled it out. He growled at the BlackHatGuy before running up to the BlackHatGuy. About to punch the man a huge blast of light hit the man. Looking up towards were the light came from it was Largo Woodey's father. Largo walked up to the BlackHatGuy and destory him with by raising his hand in front of the BlackHatGuy as destory him with a huge blast of light that came from his hand. Woodey was shocked how strong his father was. Largo looked at Woodey in angier before he saw a small red crystal on the front of his neck. It was the Rainbow Crystal...

**Please Review**


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1

_Woodey.G.Giggons_

_You alone well change this world_

Awaking in his bed, Woodey knew today was going to be boring. All there was to do in this house was watch T.V or listen to Tacklegull storys about the history in K.O. After getting dress and running down the stairs, Largo was waiting for Woodey.

"Dad aren't you going to work?"

"No, today's saturday?"

"...Oh?" Woodey was kind of shocked it was all ready saturday. "I knew that"

"Come on we have training to do at the cliffs!" Largo told Woodey as he put on his bright blue jacket.

The jacket itself was a story. Because it had old rips,cut and old holes from the battles Largo had. Byut Woodey remember when he father seal away the great Evil everyone feared. But that's another story.

"Outside? I can't go outside remember! The BlackHatGuys well get me!"

"No no! It's okay if I'm with you don't worry your old man can still fight you know!" Largo laughed as he fixed up his jacket.

The Cliffs were't that big, but only thing Woodey had to fear were the passing cars down blow. Scared Woodey was hanging onto the rock as he started to climb faster.

"Woodey, you have to be brave you know, just like me, Or you well never I mean never fight like a pro!" Largo told him as he starting to climb a little faster.

Suddenly the earth began to move. Woodey hung on the rocks but his grup began to let go. Largo looked towards the north he could see the bridge that crossed the river. But what was crossing over the bright was making the earth move. It was a huge heard of BlackHatGuys. Largo couldn't believe his eye he never seen so many before. Lookin up he saw Woodey he start to sturggle to hang on. The herd was getting closer. Largo was going to help Woodey up went the herd was going right threw the cliffs. Losting his grup Woodey fell into the herd.

"Woodey!" yelled Largo as he jumped into the herd.

Getting pushed and hit by the passing BlackHatGuys. Largo saw Woodey on the ground. Grabbing him by the hand Largo threw Woodey onto one of rocks that suck out from on of the cliffs.

"Father!" yelled Woodey as he looked towards his father; Largo was trapped he could jumped that far.

Suddenly a BlackHatGuy pushed him to the ground. Getting stepped on Largo slowly go up and he raced towards the nearest cliff. His hand were badly hurt but he could still move them. He climbed as fast as he could up the cliff. Half way to the top some on appared out of no where and dug there hand into Largo's hand. Looking down towards Largo there face were covered by the shadows. Largo screamed as black claws went threw his hands. Looking up at the masyteryous character he could see a bright red scar crossed each eye. Slow the character whisper into his ear. Largo was shocked what the character say before he was pushed off the cliff and fell into the herd. Woodey screamed as he watch Largo fall.

As the last of the herd ran off. Woodey started to climb down the cliff. There were no cars just brown dust that covered the area. As Woodey finely made it to the bottem he could see nothing. Suddnely he saw a piece of Largo's jacket. As Woodey picked it up a tear rolled down his face.

"Father!" he yelled thinking that his father whould still be alive. "Father!Father!Father"

Woodey's kneels weaked as he fell to the ground crying. He looked at the jacket more tears hit the jacket.

On the rocky hill of the great Unknown Lights, Woodey's Mother and little brother were on the top of the rocky hill facing the 3 Unknown Lights the ceators off the Unknown World. Woodey slowly walked up to on of the Unknown Light as placed the jacket into the hands of the Unknown Lights. Slowly the jacket started to glow yellow it flew into the air and burst into pieces. The wind picked up an flew the pieces away into the south. Crieds and calls came from blow them. It was the WonderLanders of K.O. There all were calling to the Largo's soul. But now it was Woodey's time to take over his place as the saver of K.O stopping Evil from taking out K.O. More tears rolled down his face. As the sun slowly went down Woodey looked up in the sky.

"Come on Woodey we have to go home!" sayed Sweeton Woodey's mother who cared so much for Woodey.

"Yes bro come on I'm tired!" Rickey wined.

"Okay!" said Woodey as he started to walk down the wooden stair.

Looking down he saw Tacklegull,James and Jamez. They waited for him all this time.

"Woodey were with ya!" James told him.

Woodey's eye's teared. But he slowly came to and looked more ready then ever.

"Ya! Well tomorrow we have a big day" Woodey told them.

They all nodded. Woodey was not alone he was with his good friends, mother and his little brother to help him get threw this, and to help Woodey stop Evil in there World the Unknown World.

**Please Review**


End file.
